Damon and Rose
The relationship between the Vampires Damon Salvatore and Rose only took place over a short amount of time, but despite this, they still had a close friendship as well as a physical relationship. Rose acknowledged that Damon loves Elena, but willingly shared a brief sexual relationship with him. Damon ended up becoming best friends with her. After she was bitten by Jules, Damon ultimately had to stake her to end her suffering. Her death caused Damon to become depressed, as he had grown to care about her a lot during the short time he knew her. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Season Two They first met when Damon and Stefan rescued Elena in Rose. In Katerina, Rose lent her knowledge about Klaus and the Originals to Stefan, Elena and Damon. After awhile, Damon teased Rose, who is still devastated over losing her best friend Trevor. "Please don't tell me you're crying 'cause your buddy, Trevor, lost his head." Rose commented that he was insensitive. Then, Damon reminded her that she could just shut off her humanity switch to deal with her grief, but Rose countered him by saying "You switch off yours, and I'll switch mine." Rose added that she observed that he's in love with Elena. Damon, in denial, got angry and told Rose not to get on his bad side, but Rose confidently replied "Then show me your good side." Damon changed the subject by asking her how to find Klaus. Later on, they went to see Rose's friend, Slater, in a cafe with tempered glass that UV rays couldn't penetrate. They had a long discussion on how to contact Klaus and the purpose of breaking the curse. The presumed dead Elijah, however, broke the windows with a handful of coins, which exposed Rose and Slater to the sunlight. Fortunately, Damon quickly saved her and got her out of the cafe before she burned to death. At the Salvatore Boarding House, she showed sympathy toward Damon, which led to their first kiss and eventually sex. In The Sacrifice, Damon and Rose's friendship continued to grow. Elena attempted to hand herself over to Klaus to save her friends by tricking Rose into going to Slater's apartment in the name of gaining more information. When Rose realized Elena's plan, she immediately called Damon, who came to help her bring Elena back home. The three of them quickly realized that Elijah wasn't actually dead after he showed up at Slater's apartment, which scared Rose enough that she ran for her life. Annoyed that Rose would do such a thing, he told her she could no longer stay at the boarding house. Shortly after this conversation, Jules, a vicious werewolf whom Damon threatened earlier at the Grill, attacked the boarding house, intent on killing Damon. Rose, knowing that a werewolf bite kills a vampire, decided to jump in front to save him. This proved her friendship and loyalty to Damon, and Damon immediately forgot his anger toward her for fleeing earlier. When Rose's werewolf bite immediately healed, they assumed the legend was just made up and quickly forgot about it. Later that night, Damon told her that he was relieved that the legend was a lie and that he was happy that Rose was not dead. This eventually led them to kissing each other, but Rose informed him that she does not love men who love other women, and instead suggested that they be "special friends" instead. As they continued to embrace, they suddenly discovered that the werewolf bite wound had reappeared on Rose's shoulder, and was becoming worse at an increasing rate. After tracking down Jules at the Grill with help from Alaric, Damon confronted Jules for a cure for a werewolf bite. She tells Damon the only known cure—a stake to the heart. Damon then asked Elena to babysit Rose, saying "Elena is a do-gooder," unaware that Rose was becoming a dangerous threat towards all humans as the werewolf venom quickly increased her bloodlust and hallucinations. Once it was clear that the bite was in fact getting worse, causing Rose to believe Elena was Katherine, Damon found her behind the high school in the parking lot after she escaped from Elena. Rose was sobbing, thrashing in pain and begging Damon to "make it stop," so he carried her home. He was concerned when Elena intruded on their time together, telling her she "shouldn't be here" ''because Rose could hurt her, but Rose then pointed out to Elena that Damon is a lot like her, saying that once he cares for anyone, he runs away. Rose then doubled over in pain, so Damon rushed to her side and insisted that Elena leave. As Rose was slowly dying, Damon used his vampire abilities to create an illusion in her mind, sending her back to England in a field where she used to play in as a girl. They talked and hugged, and Damon told her that he thought she would see whoever she wanted to see. This made Rose confess that she was no longer scared. Damon was then seen crying before he drove a stake through Rose's heart. The final scene in the episode was shown with Damon laying in the middle of the road. A woman named Jessica stopped and offered her help to him. He was very drunk, and admitted that he needed help. He then compelled her to stand still, leaving her unable to move. While she was frozen, he confessed all of the things going through his head, proving that Rose indeed helped him reconnect to his humanity, and that her death deeply affected him. He compels her to stand still - leaving her unable to move. He then starts telling her all of the things that has been going through his head, proving that Rose indeed showed him a part of humanity, and that her death deeply upset him. Earlier, when he revealed Rose's body to Sheriff Forbes and informed her that she was the vampire behind the recent attacks, he seemed to be in a lot of emotional pain. It is unknown if their relationship went as far as love, but it is certain that they both cared about each other very much. Season Three In ''Heart of Darkness, Damon used Jeremy's abilities to contact Rose's ghost while away in Colorado in order to help determine which Original vampire sired their bloodline, as they knew that Rose sired Katherine, who sired Damon and Stefan. To summon Rose's spirit, Damon helped Jeremy make a connection by recalling how he had given Rose a comforting illusion to ease her into death, which did as they intended. When she arrived, she was thrilled to see Damon again, and made a comment about how he was still "walking sex" before informing him that she was still rooting for him and Elena. She then revealed that she was sired by a vampire named Mary Porter, but she wasn't sure which Original had sired her. Gallery 208VampireDiaries1442.jpg 208VampireDiaries1447.jpg 209VampireDiaries0707.jpg|dr 209VampireDiaries0708.jpg 209VampireDiaries0712.jpg 209VampireDiaries0720.jpg 209VampireDiaries0721.jpg 209VampireDiaries0738.jpg 209VampireDiaries0744.jpg 209VampireDiaries0749.jpg|dr 209VampireDiaries1073.jpg|dr 209VampireDiaries1277.jpg|dr 209VampireDiaries1332.jpg|dr 209VampireDiaries1352.jpg|dr 209VampireDiaries1577.jpg 209VampireDiaries1592.jpg 209VampireDiaries1597.jpg 209VampireDiaries1641.jpg 209VampireDiaries1644.jpg 209VampireDiaries1657.jpg 209VampireDiaries1659.jpg 209VampireDiaries1662.jpg 209VampireDiaries1663.jpg 209VampireDiaries1665.jpg 209VampireDiaries1666.jpg 209VampireDiaries1669.jpg 209VampireDiaries1670.jpg 209VampireDiaries1672.jpg 209VampireDiaries1674.jpg 209VampireDiaries1770.jpg 209VampireDiaries1779.jpg 209VampireDiaries1783.jpg 209VampireDiaries1788.jpg 209VampireDiaries1798.jpg 209VampireDiaries1802.jpg 209VampireDiaries1814.jpg 211VampireDiaries1658.jpg 211VampireDiaries1667.jpg 211VampireDiaries1677.jpg 211VampireDiaries1679.jpg 211VampireDiaries1689.jpg 211VampireDiaries1696.jpg 211VampireDiaries1700.jpg 211VampireDiaries1704.jpg 211VampireDiaries1707.jpg 211VampireDiaries1711.jpg 211VampireDiaries1712.jpg 211VampireDiaries1714.jpg 211VampireDiaries1715.jpg 211VampireDiaries1724.jpg 211VampireDiaries1729.jpg 211VampireDiaries1735.jpg 211VampireDiaries1738.jpg 211VampireDiaries1740.jpg 211VampireDiaries1743.jpg 211VampireDiaries1744.jpg Damon embracing Rose.jpg|Damon and Rose Damon-and-Rose.jpg|Damon-and-Rose-2 Damon-and-Rose-3.jpg|Damon-and -Rose-3 Damon-and-Rose-4.jpg|Damon-andRose-4 Damon-and-Rose-5.jpg Damon checking Rose's wound.jpg tvd-rose-damon.jpg TVDS2E12-blog1.jpg 188485117_640.jpg TheDescent.jpg tumblr_macu0jdQL51rbrizgo1_1280.jpg Rose and Damon.png 212VampireDiaries1098.jpg 212VampireDiaries1104.jpg 212VampireDiaries1108.jpg 212VampireDiaries1264.jpg|''Damon and Rose hands'' 212VampireDiaries1268.jpg 212VampireDiaries1270.jpg 212VampireDiaries1304.jpg 212VampireDiaries1355.jpg 212VampireDiaries1373.jpg 212VampireDiaries1379.jpg 212VampireDiaries1392.jpg 212VampireDiaries1418.jpg 319VampireDiaries0496.jpg 319VampireDiaries0499.jpg 319VampireDiaries0513.jpg Trivia *In terms of friendship, the relationship between Damon and Rose is a mirror of the relationship of Stefan and Lexi. *Both Rose and Lexi, as ghosts helped both the Salvatore brothers, respectively. *Rose's death causes Damon to cry for the first time showing her true meaning to him. (Note: Damon next cries when Alaric dies causing him to grieve heavily for a second time also losing Elena at the same time so make that three friends - all cared deeply for by Damon - all killed but Elena came back as a vampire). *Rose used to call Damon her special friend. **Rose uses this phrase to describe what is known as 'friends with benefits' in today's society. *Rose tells Jeremy that she is rooting for Elena and Damon. See also Category:Relationships Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Romantic Relationship